La apuesta
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Sam y Freddie apuestan algo que tal vez en un principio parezca imposible. ¿Quién ganara? CONTINUADO POR MCCURDIAN13
1. La apuesta

**Últimamente no he estado muy activa en FF, pero tomen esto como mi regreso xD! Bueno estoy tan aburrida que publicaré mi primer fanfic (escrito en un cuaderno) el cual no está terminado y consta de 7 capítulos, ahí ustedes ven si quieren que lo siga. El humor es lo principal del fic, pero yo sólo lo pasaré, comprenderé que habrán muchas críticas de su parte ya que lo escribí cuando tenía 11 años con la ayuda de dos amigas mías xDD-**

**Como sea. Enjoy! y iCarly no me pertenece y no me pertenecerá nunca :'c.**

Otra cosa, he agregado una que otra cosita pero no cambia el significado de la oración o párrafo xD

El tiempo del fic es LA UNIVERSIDAD. Todos tienen 21 años ;) Siguen haciendo el show. Carly nunca se fue a Italia y el arco Seddie jamás paso y bla bla bla bla.

Todos estudian medicina.

* * *

**La apuesta**

**Freddie's POV**

Era el primer día de clases y yo corría hasta alcanzar a dos chicas, las cuales eran mis mejores amigas.

- ¡Hola chicas! - Dije

- Hola Freddie - Dijo Carly

- Hola ñoño - Me insultó Sam sin ánimos

- Tú siempre serás la misma - suspiré en mi intento de defenderme - Bueno ¿Cúales son sus horarios?

- El mío es el horario "A" - Dijo Carly

- El mío es el "B" - hizo una mueca por no compartir clases con Carly - ¿Y el tuyo Freddie?

Yo me quedé en shock, tener que ver a sam TODO EL DÍA y que me moleste TODO EL DÍA no era la mejor idea.

- ¿Freddie? ¡FREDDIE! ¡Te hice una pregunta! - me gritó Sam

En ese momento volví a la realidad y contesté - Ah... ta-también es el B.

Sam levantó una ceja y luego exclamó "¡Bien Fredduccini! Parece que molestaré todo el año..." Oh oh.

- Sam hagas lo que hagas no le rompas ni un hueso, si así lo dejaste el año pasado, no me imagino como lo dejarás ahora - Me "defendió" Carly. Qué ayuda. Luego la susodicha se fue a perseguir a Kevin un niño del último año. Típico de ella.

**Sam's POV**

A mi no me importó lo que dijera Carly, lo que me importaba realmente era irme con Freddie a la clase. **(N/A: La sgt. parte para mi gusto es demasiado CLICHÉ y aclaro que yo no la escribí, si no fue Valentina mi querida amiga)** Ya que yo tenía un secreto que sólo yo sabía; Siempre me gustó Freddie y si lo maltrato y lo insulto es porque no tengo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que en realidad siento por él. ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¡REACCIONA SAM, REACCIONA! **(N/A: ¿Demasiado cliché, no? bueno aquí termina la parte que mi amiguiis escribió desde ahora escribo yo xD)**

Una voz conocida interrumpió mis "cuerdos" pensamientos.

**Freddie's POV**

- ¡Sam! - La llamé, parecía ida.

- ¿Qué? - Respondió histérica

- Ya tocó la campana, vámonos - Dije

- ¿A mi qué? ¿Desde cuando me volví una nerd como tú? - Me gritó

La jalé del brazo y la dirigí a nuestra próxima clase. Dando los primeros pasos se le fue el enojo.

Camino al aula hablando bobadas, Sam me dijo "A que no aguantarías un día entero conmigo".

- ¡Claro que sí! - Dije - Tengo el mismo horario que tú, me toca aguantarte...

- UN DÍA ENTERO - Repitió

- ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita? - Dije molestándola, amaba ver esa cara de enojo.

- ¡¿YO?! ¡Claro que **NO**! ¡Nunca! Ni aunque me ofreciaran todos los grasitos que pueda comer, y esos **SÍ **que son muchos ¡NERD! - Wow, eso dolió.

- Entonces... ¿Es una apuesta? - Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí - Afirmó ella tan fresca como siempre.

- ¿Y qué gano yo? - Dije interesado

- Si tú ganas, te dejaré de molestar por 2 meses - Interesante - Si yo gano, harás todo lo que te diga por 2 meses ¿Ok?

- Mmm... Está bien - Mentí

Cuando escuché la condición de que si ella ganaba me pareció un poco injusto, pero que más da, prefiero verla feliz.

**Sam's POV**

Entramos al aula de química (ya tarde) y los asientos iban de 2 así que tomé a Freddie del brazo y lo senté a mi lado. Hubo un momento de silencio, incómodo para ser sincera y Freddie tan lindo como siempre rompió el hielo.

- Sam, ¿A dónde iremos?

* * *

**x'D Ya sé que tal vez esté un poco infantil pero teníamos 11, acaso querían que escriba una novela impresionante? XD**

**Bueno si te gustó y quieres que publique el próx. capítulo ¡REVIEWS! Es gratis y sin cuenta ;)**


	2. ¡Ya sé!

**Holaaaa (8) bueno, decidí que voy a cambiar y/o aumentar varias cosas en la historia ya que es muy corta y si sigue pareciendo tonta no me culpen xd' **

**Estoy pensando en hacer un final alternativo para iGoodbye. ¿Lo quieren?**

**iCarly no me pertenece y tengo otros fics que talvez te interesen n_n**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

- No sé, decide tú Freddie - Dije

- En... ¿El parque? - Preguntó

- Está bien, hoy al final de clases - Acepté

- OK

**Freddie's POV**

Sí, lo admito Sam me gusta. Lo de Carly siempre fue una mentira porque sabía que si sam se enteraba terminaría en un hospital. **(N/A: cliché por aquí, cliché por acá. Culpen a la niña de 11 años.)**

En el recreo no fuimos con Carly y a mi me emocionó esa idea. Sam lucía incómoda y me dijo que fueramos donde Carly, pero al verla supimos que estaba MUY ocupada con un tal Jake.

Al terminar la escuela Sam me tomó del brazo y yo me estremecí. Espero que no lo haya notado.

Ya con un silencio perturbador Sam decidió cortar la ley del hielo y hablarme.

- Freddie, ¡A que te gano corriendo hacia el parque!

Yo asentí y Sam empezó a correr como loca.

Poco después de que Sam salió corriendo yo comenzé a seguirla. Ya era más ágil y fuerte. Ella sabría que ya no era ningún niño. A veces paraba para admirarla.

Ya estábamos llegando y la alcancé. La abrazé por detrás y mientras ella trataba de soltarse se tropezó y se calló encima mío. Wow.

Ella me miró con enojo y antes de que me pudiera golpear o algo la besé rápidamente, ella al principió no me correspondió pero luego fue haciéndolo lentamente.

**Sam's POV **

Freddie me estaba besando... ¡Besando! ¿Pero qué hago ahora? ¿Debería corresponderle?

Sin darme cuenta yo también lo estaba besando, yo seguía con los ojos abiertos y podía ver que este ñoño lo estaba disfrutando. Será mejor que nos separemos. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué no me quiero separar de él? Talvez me guste pero esto no es correcto. Ay, besa tan bien... Ya no me queda de otra que cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el momento.

No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero luego me separé de él, necesitaba respirar. Le sonreí juguetonamente y volví a correr. Él no me ganaría.

Al cruzar la calle hacia el parque vi una luz que se acercaba hacia a mí...

**Freddie's POV**

Sí, era Sam. Inconsciente en el piso. El camión no la había arrollado pero si golpeado y tenía varios rasguños. Espero que no tenga nada interno.

Dejé de pensar y me acerqué a ella rápidamente y comenzé a pedir auxilio. Me dolía tanto ver a Sam así.

La gente se reunía al rededor mío y un señor cogió su teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia. Podía oír como la gente murmuraba mientras yo seguía arrodillado en el suelo teniendo de la cabeza a Sam.

Llegó la ambulancia y la llevaron en una camilla, yo entré a la ambulancia mientras el paramédico me decía que mi "novia" estaría bien.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se llevaron a Sam a emergencias y me dejaron a mi en una sala de espera. No dudé de nada y llamé a Carly

- ¡Carly! ¡Ven al hospital! ¡YA!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡SAM! ¡Ahora ven!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó a Sam?

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que yo colgara.

_En alguna habitación del hospital..._

El doctor me explicó que tenía fracturada su pierna derecha junto con algunos rasguños. Que en unos meses volvería a caminar y que por ahora estaría anestesiada y no tardaría en despertar.

Cuando el doctor salió me senté al lado de Sam y tomé su mano, la cual tenía un rasguño. Me entristecía verla así.

Luego comenzé a hablar solo, como si ella me escuchara aún así anestesiada.

- Sam, ¿Sabes algo? Me gustas mucho. - Dije mientras miraba sus ojos cerrados, que deberían estar abiertos. - Y nunca te lo he dicho porque sé que si lo hubiera hecho yo estaría en esta cama y tu no. Pero ya que no me escuchas y estás dormida y no me vas a golpear. Me gustas y daría lo que fuera para que seas mi novia.

En ese precisomomento se abrió la puerta de golpe, era mi querida amiga Carly con la boca totalmente abierta. Me miró un poco molesta y me pregunto

- ¿TE GUSTA SAM?

* * *

**XD que final tan cliché, pero bueno si te gustó puedes decirmelo en la cajita de abajo que dice REVIEW.**

**Es gratis y sin cuenta :):)**

**Depende de ti que siga la historia. Otra cosa, Al final le cambié casi todo. Era muy corto y demasiado cliché, aunque quedo igual así, pero al menos dejó de serlo un poco xdd.**

**Anyways, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWS! Please?**


	3. Cita

**He vuelto! Bueno creo que voy a cambiar algunas cosas en el fic pero igual las llevará al mismo punto sólo que no llevará el mismo ritmo. x'd ¿Entienden?**

**iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a un genio malvado llamado Dan Schneider que me hizo llorar en iGoodbye**

**PD: Si te interesa como escribo, he estrenado un nuevo fic y sería muy lindo de tu parte si lo lees *-***

* * *

- ¿TE GUSTA SAM? - volvió a gritar

- Me ruborizé totalmente y al fin decidí contestarle - Sí, me gusta desde que la conocí.

- ¿QUÉ QUÉ? - Pregunto aún más atónita - Pero Freddie... Eso es mucho tiempo, tú estás enamorado de ella ¿N-no?

- Creo que, tiene razón - Asentí mientras ella seguía confundida

- ¿Y planeas decirle o algo? Freddie, no puedes esconder esto para siempre

- Lo he ocultado desde que tenemos 12 años y ya han pasado 9, talvez podré llevármelo a la tumba.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Por que - reí - Primero hubieras reaccionado como lo haces ahora, segundo si te lo hubiera dicho antes, se lo hubieras chismoseado  
a Sam.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - Trató de defenderse - Yo no soy taaan chismosa ¿Y qué hay con eso de tu "enamoramiento" hacia mi?

- Era una mentira, que a veces llegué a creermela

- Wow - suspiró - Pero de todas formas debes decírselo a Sam, y aunque no quieras yo haré todo lo posible para que suceda. TODO

- Carly...

- ¡TODO! - Dijo dandome la espalda, ella podría ser muy infantil a menudo, debería dejar de juntarse con Spencer.

Sam comenzó a moverse y a despertar y Carly se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Amiga despertaste! - Chilló Carly

- ¡Pensé que nunca despertarías! - Dije yo, rayos, mi subconsciente me traiciona la mayoria del tiempo.

- ¿De qué hablan? - Preguntó Sam con una voz casi inaudible

- Tuviste un accidente - Le respondí

- Estarás bien Sam - Me ayudó Carly

- Gracias.

Carly me miró con una cara de que tenía un plan o una idea, y tomó su PearPhone e hizo un sonidito medio extraño con su boca y  
dijo - ¡Ay no!

- ¿Qué pasa Carls?

- ¡Spencer prendió fuego al... la... TV! ¡Sí, a la TV! No creo volver... - Dijo esta última frase con una mirada que me decía  
"Ya sabes que hacer".

Sam solo bajó la mirada y se volvió a recostar en su camilla. Después de unos segundos me volvió a mirar y dijo - Y... -  
Esperando que hablara.

- Sam, tengo que decirte algo - Dije tratando de confesarmele y no morir en el intento

- ¿Me trajiste de regalo de "mejorate pronto" Diez libras de jamón? - Preguntó emocionada - ¡Dí que sí! - suplicó con ojos  
de cachorro

- No. Bueno, tal vez. Pero de eso no hablaré - Respondí, ya sentía que podría desmayarme

- ¿De qué? - Me dijo sin interés

- Es que yo... Estoy en... a... ¡ME GUSTAS!

Sam's POV

En ese momento quería saltarle encima a Benson y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, pero estaba con una pierna rota, adolorida y  
con varios rasguños. E igualmente si estuviera sana no lo haría. Dios, tengo una reputación que proteger.

- ¿En serio?

- S-sí ¿Po-por qué mentiría? - Pobrecito mi Freddie, parecía que se iba a morir en ese instante. Creo que seguiré atormentandolo  
¡No saben lo lindo que se ve cuando está asustado!

- Ah... - Suspiré haciendo mi mejor actuación

- ¿No tienes nada qué decir?

-...

- ¿Sabes qué? Perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato, que te mejores pronto. - Me dijo levantándose de su silla que estaba al borde  
de mi camilla. (N/A: Uy eso rimó :3)

- No, espera - Lo llamé

Él se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia mí.

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó

- Yo talvez tenga... "alteraciones" por ti - Mentí, el ñoño me traía loca. Ya se los había dicho antes ¿No?

Freddie sonrió y se sentó de nuevo. Tomó mi mano y puedo jurar que en ese momento no sentía mariposas, si no un zoológico  
en mi estómago.

- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? - ¡BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!

- Claro Freddie ven te diré algo - Le dije haciendo un ademán con mi mano

Él se acercó y yo le dí un beso en la mejilla. Pude notar su sonrojo. El mío también.

- Hice mal esa pregunta - ¿QUÉ? ¿AHORA SE ARREPIENTE EL MUY DESGRACIADO?

- ¿Qué? - Le grité

- Tranquila - rió. ¿Y SE RÍE TODAVÍA? ¡JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA DE ESTE HOSPITAL LO MATARÉ! - Debía preguntarte otra cosa - ¿EH?  
- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Freddie's POV

Antes de preguntarle si quería ser mi novia, me miraba con una cara de enojo, podría jurar que me quería matar ¡Qué linda se ve enojada!  
Después de preguntárselo, bajó su mirada como arrepentida, Sí, pensó que yo estaba jugando con ella. Mientras esperaba su respuesta miré hacia  
otro lado y pude sentir sus delicadas manos temblando en mis mejillas, para luego darme la vuelta y besarme como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Sin  
duda, eso era un sí.

Me separé de ella después de unos minutos y reí por lo bajo mientras ella seguía sonrojada, nuestras miradas se conectaron y Dije -  
Cuando te recuperes, saldremos ¿Ok?

- Sí, Fredoso - Respondió

Mire la hora en mi PearPhone y el reloj de la pantalla de bloqueo anunciaba las 10:55 PM - Diablos, mi mamá me matará. - Lo sé, doy asco  
tengo 21 y vivo con mi madre. Ella nunca me dejó moverme a un piso de estudiantes.

Me levanté rápidamente sin mirar a Sam y ella me tomó por el brazo - Oye

- ¿Ajá? - pregunté

- Te quiero. - Me dijo cabizbaja, cuando me dijo eso no pude sentirme nada más que el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- Yo también te quiero Sam. - Dije y la tomé del mentón para besarla, después de que me separé la abrazé lo suficientemente fuerte  
para que sepa todo el afecto que le tengo.

Me despedí de ella y salí de su habitación, volvía mirar mi teléfono y tenía 3 SMS de Carly que decían:

1) ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le dijiste?  
2) ¿Te pegó? ¿Estás ileso?  
3) ¿Te aceptó? ¿Se están besuqueando?

Yo me reí por las ocurrencias de Carly, que si bien podrían pasar, la última era la mejor de todas.  
Mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo día con mi novia... Sam Puckett.

* * *

**Cliché xDD Aquí casi no cambié nada, más bien agregué demasiado xd, La conversación de Carly y Freddie eran unas 4 lineas y era muy apresurada así que decidí aclarar algunas cosas xd.**

**Bueno, si te gusto por fa hace clic en el botón de "Follow" (seguir) si tienes cuenta en FF, así te llega un correo cada vez que actualize *-***

**Pero si no tienes una cuenta, me puedes hacer sentir bien escribiendome un review si te gusto, eso inspira y me motiva a seguir publicando *-***

**I LOVE REVIEWS.**

**¿Me dejas uno?**


	4. Recuerdos

**Hola, he decidido actualizar, lo estoy haciendo y son exactamente las 0:00 AM. xD**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el accidente y me confesión. A sam le habían dado de alta, pero tenía que andar con muletas.

- Vamos Sammy, en la silla de ruedas - Le supliqué con ojos de cachorro

- No, no y ¡NO! Eso es para debiluchos... Como tú. - Se burló mi novia

- Talvez sea un debilucho, pero lo de la silla de ruedas es por tu bien - Insistí

- Freddie, muy bien puedo caminar con las muletas. Ah, se me olvidaba ¡NO ME LLAMES SAMMY O EL DE LA SILLA DE RUEDAS SERÁS TÚ!

- Está bien... Pero úsala, Por favor, por mí - Dije burlándome

- Tú no eres Carly

- ¿Lo harás? - Pregunté esquivando lo que me había replicado

- Sólo quieres empujarme en la silla de ruedas porque no puedes cargarme - Rió

- ¿Otra apuesta? - Dije levántandola

Ella me miró sorprendida - Sí que lo es

* * *

**En la casa de los Shay...**

- ¿Por qué nunca respondistes mis mensajes? - Me preguntó Carly al verme

Pero no pudo seguir porque me vió completo, cargando a mi novia. Me da risa su cara de sorpresa.

- Al parecer no es taan débil como pensaba - Dijo Sam asumiendo de que Carly esperaba respuestas

Yo asentí.

- ¿Y la cita? - Preguntó

- ¿Licuados locos?

- Claro que sí

**Carly's POV**

- ¿CITA? - pregunté boquiabierta, ¡De verdad se le había declarado! ¡Y sigue vivo!

- Sí - Respondió Freddie - Ahora somos novios

- Oficialmente

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Obvio

En eso entra Gibby a mi apartamento como si fuera el suyo - Gibbeeeh.

**Sam's POV**

- Ya vámonos, quiero un licuado - Le dije a Freddie

Él me bajó de su agarre para que pueda caminar con mis muletas, llevaba media hora cargándome... Pobre ñoñito.

* * *

**En licuados locos...**

- Sam - Me llamó

- ¿Qué?

- Aún recuerdo como nos conocimos

_***Flashback* POV general **_

_13 años atrás..._

_- ¡Hola! - Saludó un niño castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_- Hola, tú eres el nuevo vecino de Carly ¿No? - Respondió al saludo una niña rubia_

_- Sí, Me gusta la tecnología ¿Y a ti? - Preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo_

_La niña no dudó ni un segundo, tomó al niño de los brazos y le hizo una llave, tirándolo al piso._

_- ¡WAAAH! - Gritaba la niña mientras el niño estaba ya llorando_

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Se quejó mientras trataba de pararse_

_- Instinto. No me gustan los ñoños. Me llamo Sam - Dijo entregándole su mano para que la estrechase_

_- Freddie - Respondió algo adolorido_

**_*Fin flashback* _**

**Freddie's POV **

- Ah, sí... No te gustan los ñoños - La molesté con una sonrisa mientras ella se ponía totalmente roja

- Lo que sea

- Aún recuerdo lo linda que te veías con ese moño morado

- Ay ya, no empiezes Benson - Dijo codeándome

* * *

**POV General **

En el apartamento 8-C...

- Gibby, dan ese episodio TODOS LOS DÍAS ¡Deja de ver La Vaquita! - Dijo Carly quien estaba en su computadora viendo mensajes

para iCarly.

- Es divertido

- Sí, pero ya se le pasó el chiste

- ¡Pero no hay nada más en la TV!

- Oh mira, hay un nuevo mensaje de Goopy Gilbert, el loco fan de Seddie - Carly rodó los ojos con una sonrisa

- ¿Y qué dice? - Preguntó el gordito

Carly abrió el mensaje mientras Gibby se levantaba del sillón de su sala y se sentaba al lado de Carly. Era un mensaje de video

que se reprodució automaticamente y el fan en vez de una camiseta que dijera seddie, llevaba una que decía "CIBBY IS REAL". Luego

de un mili segundo comenzó a gritar "¡CIBBY! ¡CIBBY!"

Carly cerró el reproductor de video rápidamente y cuando se iba a levantar de su asiento, tropezó con algo que Spencer había dejado

tirado, pero no cayó, por que unos brazos la sostenían.

- Carly... Tú me gustas - Dijo Gibby mientras Carly seguía inmóvil

* * *

**XD Me da tanta risa cada vez que me imagino eso, bueno ya actualicé!**

**Ahora cumplan su parte del trato, dejándome un bello review con sabor a chocolate :3!**

**Bueno lo del sabor a chocolate no, pero por fa DÉJAME UNO D: De verdad me gustan!**

**Ya sé que estuvo muy corto D: espero que no me maten por eso, y si, yo también odio el hecho de que cambien los POV acada rato pero la niña de 11 años decidió que fuera así y yo solo agrego cosas. xD Estúpida yo de 11 años.**


	5. Cibby

**He vuelto! antes que todo quiero confesar que me mato de la risa en todo este capítulo. Ya verán por qué.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera yo haría que seddie tuviera un buen final :'(**

* * *

- Bésame - Dijo Carly pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo

Y ¡BOOM! Gibby besó a Carly formando Cibby. **(N/A: ME MATA SOLO IMAGINÁRMELO)**

* * *

**Mientras...**

¡Holauu! - Coqueteó Spencer a una cajera del supermercado - ¿Estás libre esta noche nena?

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Spencer fue abofeteado por la chica.

¡Auch! ¡Un "no" era suficiente! - Se quejó llevándose la mano a su mejilla adolorida.

* * *

**En casa de Carly, otra vez... (Freddie's POV)**

- Fue una estupenda cita - Me Dijo Sam entrando conmigo al apartamento, que no era de ninguno de los dos. - Especialmente por que me compraste 10 licuados...

- Aww... - Dije apunto de besarla, pero Sam viró su cabeza hacia la cocina y ambos pudimos ver a:

¡Carly y a Gibby compartiendo saliva!

- ¡OH POR DIOS! - Gritamos al unísono

Carly se soltó del agarre de Gibby totalmente avergonzada - Eh... yo...

- No, luego me explicas - Dijo Sam, luego se viró hacía mi y susurro - Deberíamos dejarlos solos ¿No crees?

Yo asentí y la tomé de la cintura para cargarla hacia el estudio. Tiró sus muletas al piso sonriédome y una le dió a Gibby en la pierna, obviamente se quejó y Carly como loca fue a auxiliarlo. Nosotros solo seguimos subiendo. Cuando llegamos la senté en uno de los _bean_ _bags. _Me senté en el que estaba al lado del de ella.

- ¿Crees que se gustan? - Me preguntó

- ¿Y por qué más se besarían?

- Ok, ok, sí se gustan

- Pero lo importante es que tú me gustes y yo te guste - Dije tomándola por la cintura, mientras ella ponía sus manos en mis hombros sonríendo, para luego besarme. Él beso se fue profundizando y se convirtió en una sesión de besos.

Después de unos 10 minutos, Sam se separó de mí - Creo que ya arreglaron sus "asuntos" ¿O no?

- Pues vamos a ver - Dije volviéndola a cargar.

Ella me tomó por el cuello sonrojada y bajamos, Carly y Gibby (¡Se me hace tan raro decirlo!) estaban viendo una película romántica... Vaya Carly al fin encontró a alguien que soportara esas películas que te hacen vomitar. Gibby tenía su brazo extendido en el hombro de Carly.

- Ahora sí, hablen - Dijo mi novia mientras yo la sentaba en una silla para coger sus muletas y dárselas.

- P-pues - Tartamudeó Carly

- Vamos a tratar de descubrir si podemos salir o algo... - Continuó Gibby

- Ay sí, cuidado se casan - Se burló Sam

Carly enrojeció tanto como Gibby lo hizo, yo solté una risita.

- Bueno, mis mejores deseos para que pueda convertirse en una pareja - Sam serió ante mi comentario

Dios, como amaba su risa.

- Freddie ya deja de babear por mí - Dijo Sam, yo me dí cuenta que me había quedado mirándola como bobo.

- Adiós - Me despedí sin mirarlos poniendo mi brazo en la cintura de Sam ayudándola a salir.

Cerré su puerta saliendo con Sam de ahí, Sam volvió a tirar sus muletas al piso y se subió en mis brazos, tomó el cuello de mi camisa y comenzó a besarme, yo no hice nada más que corresponderle, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento sin pensar y sin separarme de ella. Entramos mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello y yo las mías por su espalda. Oímos un grito proviniente de mi cocina.

- ¡FREDWARD! ¿QUÉ HACES?

Sam me empujó y bajó la mirada, mi madre nos "pilló". Yo la senté en mi sillón.

- ¿Planeabas tener sexo con esta chica en MI CASA? - Preguntó mi madre enojadísima

- ¡No íbamos a hacer nada! - Repliqué

- Freddie-bear, yo acepto que tengas novias, incluso si es con tu amiguita de toda la vida, ¡PERO NO QUE QUIERAS HACERLO AQUÍ!

- ¡QUE NO ÍBAMOS A HACERLO!

- Parecía que sí

- ¡Pues no! ¡Ella está en muletas mamá!

- ¿O sea que si no lo estaba sí los ibas a hacer?

- Me largo - Dije ya enojado Sam seguía cabizbaja e hize que me tomara por el cuello - Te llevaré a tu casa - Ella asintió

* * *

**I LOVE REVIEWS. ¿Me dejas uno?**

**Se suponía que esto no iba a pasar pero el capítulo era demasiado corto y yo le agregué drama cx**


	6. Complicaciones

**He vuelto! Oh sí aplaudanme *-*.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, y si me perteneciera me llamaría Dan Schneider alias "El troll". **

* * *

Freddie cerró la puerta de su apartamento ferozmente. Bajó a Sam de su agarre y la ayudó a apoyarse en sus muletas.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿A dónde vas a ir? - Preguntó ella por la reciente reacción de su novio

- A donde sea donde no esté mi madre.

- Freddie, hace 6 años te "fuiste" de casa y volviste creo que al día siguiente, sólo anda a pedirle perdón a tu madre por gritarle y vuelve.

- No, cometí un error al volver y no volveré a esa casa.

- Los dos sabemos que no soportarás nada. No aguantarás ni una semana. No puedes estar alejado de tu mamá.

- Ya no soy un niño, Sam. Tenía 15 años, y sí estaba molesto, pero esto es otra cosa, mi mamá no puede llegar y pensar que voy a tener relaciones con mi novia sólo porque la estoy besando.

- Agh, todo esto es mi culpa - Se quejó - No debí haberte besado.

- No me importa lo que mi madre piense. Sólo quiero estar contigo. - Dijo tratando de besarla

- Ahora no, Freduccini.

- Deja que me quede en tu casa, por favor.

- No, Freddie. No estás molesto, sólo deja tu infantilismo.

- Ya tengo 21, no puedo dejar que me trate como a un niño.

- ¡Te comportas como uno! ¿Y qué? ¿Sí planeabas tener sexo conmigo?

- ¡Yo que sé! ¡Soy hombre, tengo mis necesidades!

Sam se apoyó con su brazo derecho en una de sus muletas y levantó su mano izquierda para abofetear a Freddie dejando una impresión en su cachete.

- ¡Auch! - Se quejó - ¿A qué vino eso?

- Por pervertido, ¡Idiota! - Dijo tratando de salir rápido, pero sus muletas se lo impedían. Y Freddie también.

- Es normal hacer eso Sam y yo no te iba a forzar a nada.

- No me mientas.

- Es verdad. Sam, no me puedes dejar por eso.

- Estoy molesta contigo, es todo - Dijo mirando al suelo.

- Perdón si creías que yo te pienso de "esa" manera. - Tomó su mano mientras que con su brazo la sujetaba de la cintura.

- Te perdono. Pero, ahora, ¿Dónde te alojaras?

- En tu casa.

- Nunca te invité.

- Nunca dije que lo hagas.

Freddie la miró con ojos de cachorro y ella rodaba los ojos. Luego sus miradas se conectaron y Sam no pudo resistirse:

- Quédate si quieres.

- ¡Sí!

- Lo que sea. Cómprame jamón antes de que me arrepienta. - Le ordenó

- Sus deseos son órdenes Princesa Puckett - Sam le lanzó una mirada fulminante indicando que no la llame así, aunque en el fondo le encantaba que lo hiciera.

* * *

**_En la casa de las Puckett..._**

- Mamá, Freddie se va a quedar por un par de días. - Anunció entrando a su casa como si nada.

- ¡Bien, pero que no entre a mi cuarto! ¿Oíste? - Gritó su madre desde el segundo piso.

Freddie entró y dejó la libra de jamón (Sí, libra) que le había comprado a su novia en el refrigerador. Luego se sentó con ella en su sillón y le preguntó:

- Y... ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

- En el cuarto de Melanie.

- ¿Sigues con eso? ¡Tú misma me dijiste que no existía!

- Ay, era para que te calles. Sí existe y si quieres videochateamos con ella.

- A ver - Dijo incrédulo abriendo su laptop

Entraron al videochat y Sam tenía en sus contactos "Melanie" Freddie comenzó a soprenderse, pero lo hizo más cuando Melanie apareció en la pantalla:

- ¡Hola Sammy! ¿Ya has mejorado? - Preguntaba su gemela

- Neh, sigo igual, llamaba para que Freddie te vea, sigue pensando que no existes

Freddie estaba congelado y no sabía que decir.

- Sam ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela, llámame cuando puedas ¿Ok?

- Sí adiós, dijo finalizando la videollamada.

- ¿No hay tal Melanie?

- Ay por Dios.

- ¿Quién si cree ahora? - Lo molestó codeándolo suavemente en la barriga

- ¿O sea que Melanie me besó?

- Sí.

- Wow.

- ...

- ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana en la noche?

- No, le dije a Carly que vería con ella un maratón de la vaquita y... ¿Qué no tienes reunión con el club de trenes?

- Ah sí, ¿La próxima semana?

- ¿Tendrá algo de especial?

- Tú juzgarás... - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**Jujuju se supone que este capítulo no debía pasar, pero lo agregué por la pelea anterior de la Sra. Benson y Freddie.**

**No es el mejor capítulo que he escrito, pero me gustaría mucho que me dejaran reviews n_n ¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**En adopción:**

Hola mis queridos lectores, perdón se creen que es una actualización del fic, pero aparentemente esta será la última. He perdido el interés en el fic, el cuál no lleva a ninguna dirección si se dan cuenta (como iCarly xDDDD). Aparte, estoy exprimida de ideas para esta historia y como ya dije no tiene ningún punto. Así que si alguien tiene ideas y es más creativo que yo, siéntase libre de poder continuar el fanfic. Solo pido que en el summary diga que la idea es original mía. Pídeme por PM si quieres continuarla en tu cuenta :)

¡Gracias!


End file.
